Measure of a Man
by Midie
Summary: Sequel to Insensitive. Drake and Cassandra are dating. After a vacation with Drake's family, Cassandra finds herself faced with her parents' decision that she's not allowed to see Drake anymore. Completed! Sequel will be posted soon.
1. Chapter 1

This is my sequel to "Insensitive." I highly suggest reading "Insensitive" first to give you a better idea of what's going on. I'm posting this one only one or two chapters at a time. That way it doesn't all get up at once. This one is finished like the other one but not completely edited, which is another reason I'm not posting it all at the same time. Oh yes, this is growing into a series. Each story keeps getting longer and longer. So, these chapters are longer than "Insensitive," and there's more of them. Any stories I write that use song names will most likely be a part of this series. This one is "Measure of a Man," which is a Clay Aiken song. Rating has been made a bit higher for this one. I think the remainder of stories in this series will be T as well.

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

* * *

Cassandra sat down with her lunch tray. It was taco day, and she had made sure to bring her cash. She looked up to see her boyfriend giving her puppy dog eyes. 

"Aw, did someone forget their lunch money today?" she teased.

Drake nodded and continued making his eyes cute and round until she relented and handed him one of her tacos. She couldn't eat two anyway.

Drake gave her a peck on the cheek before stuffing the food into his mouth. Josh and Mindy brought their trays over and sat down.

"Dude, how'd you forget your lunch money today?" asked Josh.

"I don't know. I just did," replied Drake.

"I guess that's what happens when you have a D average," said Mindy.

"Hey, I've told you time and time again it's a D," said Drake.

Josh and Cassandra glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. They continued their lunch as Mindy and Drake continued arguing about Drake's grades.

"Yeah, well since I got that B on that algebra test, I don't have to take the class again!" Drake snapped.

"Oh, then you mean you can start failing a new math class next year?" asked Mindy.

"Hey!" said Drake.

"Okay, okay," Cassandra said, interrupting their fight. "Mindy can't keep her nose out of Drake's grades, and Drake feels Mindy shouldn't worry so much, while Josh and I wish our girlfriend and boyfriend would stop arguing. Oh yeah, Drake do you want the rest of my cake? I can't finish it."

"Sure," replied Drake. Since Cassandra had gotten over feeling trapped with her brother's death, she seemed more ready to speak her mind. This had given Drake another reason to want to be with her. It took a while, but he knew he wanted to be with just her, and he had definitely proven that.

Cassandra handed Drake the rest of her chocolate cake and took her tray back. Drake watched her as she walked away, then turned to eat the rest of the cake. He knew, no matter how much she'd eaten, that when she got the chocolate cake, she always ate the whole piece. She had just only eaten half because he had no lunch.

Cassandra sat back down and glanced across the cafeteria. Her friend Alexa waved to her and slid into her seat. Alexa hadn't much cared for Drake. She knew how he could be with girls. However, after he poured his heart out and played Cassandra a song, even when she wouldn't talk to him,Alexa felt he deserved her. She didn't mind that Cassandra sat with Drake at lunch for this reason. Besides, Cassandra's ex, Christopher, ate at the same table Alexa did. Christopher had broken up with Cassandra for no reason. Well, according to Christopher it was the old "I just think we should see other people" and "It's not you. It's me." Cassandra hadn't cared much though. She realized she didn't really care whether she was with Christopher or not. Later that same night, she realized she cared whether she was with Drake or not.

"So," Josh said. "School's almost out."

"Yes," said Drake. "Nothing but the beach and good times." He glanced at Cassandra. "...with one girl."

"Speaking of which," said Josh. "Our parents are renting some cabins in northern Michigan. We'll be there for a few weeks this summer. They said if you two can afford it, you can come along."

"Oh," said Mindy. "That sounds like so much fun! I'll have to see if I can afford a plane ticket right now."

"Wait, when did this happen?" asked Drake.

"At dinner last night," Josh said. He rolled his eyes. "Headaches!" Boy was Drake forgetful sometimes. He was really hoping Drake would grow out of it. Especially since they'd all be seniors in high school next year. Drake really needed to start applying himself if he wanted to get into college. The truth of the matter was, Josh didn't know if Drake planned on going to college. He didn't even know if Cassandra knew. Josh knew he'd have to apply to school in October if he wanted to get in a good one.

"Why Michigan?" asked Mindy.

"It's beautiful there," said Cassandra. "Especially the north. There's lots of animals and trees. I went there twice with Matt."

Everyone else at the table felt slightly uneasy. Cassandra was still having a bit of difficulty talking about her older brother, and they all knew it.

"Yeah," replied Drake. "I saw the pictures online. It looks really nice." He attempted to change the mood at the table. He didn't want Cassandra to feel upset. She was better about talking about her brother now, but she still missed him.

"Well," said Mindy. "This sounds great, so if my parents let me go, I'm in."

"They should," said Drake. "They like Josh a lot."

"Yeah, they even like you too a little," said Josh.

"Well, that's just Mr. Crenshaw," replied Drake. "Last time I argue with a girlfriend about being tougher than she is."

"Yeah," said Josh. "That was an interesting fight."

"Huh?" asked Cassandra.

"Nothing..." said Drake.

"It's time for us to go," said Mindy. She glanced at her watch and got up.

"See ya," said Josh.

"Yeah, later," said Drake.

"Bye guys," said Cassandra. "I really want to hear about this girlfriend of Drake's anyway..."

"What? It's not...I'm with you now!" he defended.

"I know," she said. "This just sounds like good blackmail. Did she kick your butt?"

"No, it was a tie..."

* * *

Josh tossed his bookbag on the couch in his and Drake's bedroom. Drake sat on his bed, playing his guitar. 

"Man," said Josh. "Finals are going to kill next week."

"Yeah," said Drake. "Oh well."

"You're not that worried?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Oh, come on. I managed to do decently on the SAT's."

"Yes," said Josh. "Which is why you should try to do better, so you'll get into a better school later on."

"I've got another year. Besides, who says I'm going to college?" asked Drake.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Perhaps I get a recording contract or something."

"Drake, you've gotta be prepared!"

"I know. I know. I got a date with Cassie all right? See ya." With that, Drake headed out the door.

* * *

"Man, Josh is being so annoying tonight," said Drake. 

"Why?" asked Cassandra.

"He's on my case about finals and grades. He mentioned college and flipped out when I told him I might not go."

"Might not go? Drake, why wouldn't you?"

"Well, what if I got a record contract or something?"

"What if you didn't?"

"Are you saying I'm not talented?"

"No, you're very talented. Don't turn this into that. It's just hard to get signed. You should be prepared for anything," she told him.

"Now you sound like Josh," said Drake.

"Well, he's right."

"Why did I bring this up?"

"Because we tell each other everything."

"Oh, yeah. Look, I don't know about college. That's for people like you and Josh who are going to be doctors and lawyers. I don't know where I'll end up."

"All the more reason to go Drake," Cassandra pushed. She didn't want to make him upset, but she didn't want him to ruin his life either. "You could take just basic classes and see what you like. Get an associates degree, and if you like something enough major in it."

Drake turned his cup around. He stared hard at the large P for Premiere on it. He knew Cassandra was right. He knew Josh was right.

"Okay," Drake said. "I'll apply to colleges in the fall, and if I don't have a contract by the end of senior year, I'll try it your way."

"Don't say that just to get me off your back." She knew Drake, and if there was anything he knew how to do, it was please a girl.

"I'm not," said Drake. "You're right. Josh was trying to tell me that, but I guess I just don't like listening to him. Sorry I got upset."

"I'm sorry too." They leaned across the table and kissed.

"Oh, hi Drake," said Helen, Josh's, and at one time Drake's, boss.

"Hi Helen," replied Drake.

"How is the cutest couple to ever walk into the movie theater tonight?"

"Okay," Drake said. "We're just talking about college."

"Ooh, yeah," said Helen. "That's important. Went to college for a business degree. Here I am managing the movie theater."

"See?" said Cassandra to Drake. She smiled and gave him a small kick under the table.

"Hey," said Drake.

"Well, I have to go," said Helen. "Crazy Steve is acting all uh..."

"Crazy?" asked Drake.

"Yes..." Helen sighed. "See you two later."

"Bye," Drake and Cassandra replied.

"So," said Drake. "Are you going to come with us to Michigan this summer?"

"I asked my parents. They said it will depend on my grades after finals," said Cassandra.

"Then, that's a yes," said Drake.

"Oh really?" said Cassandra.

"Oh come on, as smart as you are. Besides, spending three weeks without you this summer, I don't think I could handle it."

"I don't know. Tests make me a little nervous."

"Yeah right."

"Yeah," Cassandra teased.

Drake laughed. He knew Cassandra would get an A on all her finals. She always did. He knew he was going to love the summer. Things couldn't seem to get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

Okay, so Drake and Cassandra are together. Josh is on his case about college. After a talk with Josh and then one with Cassandra he makes the decision to go. If only he'd be more responsible about his finals. I think that may change.

* * *

"Drake," said Audrey as he walked through the door after his date with Cassandra. 

"What?" he asked. Audrey and Walter were both sitting on the couch. Uh oh. Here was trouble.

"Drake," said Walter. "The principal called us today and told us that since you're barely passing, you're going to have to get at least a C on each of your final exams to maintain even a D average."

"Oh," said Drake. He knew where this was going. Friday night and his parents were going to make him study all weekend.

"You really need to do better," said Audrey. "Which is why you're going to need a scheduled weekend. Josh can help you set it up. Of course you'll have free time, but not the entire day. You need to be serious about this. Next year is your senior year. Your last year before college and..."

"Yeah, I know," said Drake. Man, first Josh, then his girlfriend, now his parents. "I'm not grounded am I?"

"No," said Audrey. "You just have a lot of studying to do. Just be sure to pass, and you have to do better next year."

"I know," said Drake. Actually, he said that every year. Every year, he came out with at least a D average. He could graduate with that. The problem was, Josh and Cassandra were two of his best friends and would probably be graduating with highest honors next year. He also knew that either Josh or Mindy would probably be valedictorian. He didn't really care, but he wondered how Cassandra felt about her boyfriend not being very good in school.

"Oh," said Walter. "Did Cassandra tell you whether or not she could come with us to Michigan this summer?"

"Oh," said Drake. "She said her parents told her she'll have to wait for an answer when her grades come back. I'm sure it will be fine though."

"Oh, good," said Audrey. "It'll be nice to finally spend some time with her. Have you seen much of her parents?"

"Not really," said Drake. "I mean, I've met them but not really spent a lot of time with them."

"You probably should," said Walter. "I mean, no offense, but this thing with Cassandra has lasted longer than most of your usual girlfriends."

"I know," said Drake. He headed upstairs to his bedroom. Josh was sending emails to his friends.

"Hey brother," said Josh.

"Uh," said Drake.

"Oh, Mom and Dad told you about finals huh?" asked Josh.

"Yes," said Drake. "Okay, what's this schedule you're supposed to help me with?"

"Well, I thought we could study with Mindy and Cassandra. As long as you can handle that," said Josh. Mindy and Josh could study together fine. When Drake studied with Cassandra, it was a different story. Cassandra could keep her mind on her work. Drake had some trouble.

"I'll be fine," said Drake.

"Okay then," said Josh. "I just thought it would help you best to study in a group. Of course, Cassandra's in pre-calculus while the rest of us are in algebra 2, so she won't exactly be able to help us. Of course, Mindy and I are in physics, so we can't help you with chemistry. Cassandra will have to do that."

"Yeah, I know," said Drake. Cassandra had pulled him out of a rut in chemistry earlier that year, which he was grateful for. If he had to take summer school, that meant no three weeks in Michigan for him. "What's the weekend look like?"

"Well," said Josh. "I worked it out with the girls, and tomorrow morning you can study chemistry with Cassandra here. Then you can grab some lunch. After that you guys can head to Mindy's, where I'll be studying physics, and study for english. Sunday morning we can study algebra 2 here. Then we'll eat and go to Cassandra's to study for world history. Our electives should be okay. Those finals are never really hard, unless you need help with them."

"Nah," said Drake. "I've got gym and keyboarding. I should be fine with those."

"Oh good," said Josh. "Then we can just focus on the academics. Monday is review all day in class, so Monday night we can go over science and english again since we have those finals on Tuesday. Tuesday night we can go over algebra. Then, Wendesday night we'll go over world history. Thursday night we'll sleep, and Friday we get our report cards."

"The denouement," said Drake.

"Hey," said Josh. "You learned something. That's english! ENGLISH!"

"I did?" asked Drake. "Hey, I did!"

"Don't worry Drake. We won't let you fail."

"Thanks."

* * *

Drake and Cassandra sat going over their chemistry Saturday morning. Drake actually liked the schedule Josh thought up. They studied during the day, had a break in the middle, and then he was free to go out at night. Maybe Josh knew something about studying after all. 

"So," said Cassandra. "An ion is what?"

"Uh," said Drake. "A charged atom?"

"Yeah," she replied. "And what charges it?"

"The number of neutrons?"

"It's the number of electrons. If it gains an electron, it has a negative charge. If it loses an electron, it has a positive charge. If the number of electrons is the same as the protons, there is no ion. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of," said Drake. "It gains an electron and is negative?"

"Here, let me show you," said Cassandra. She explained to Drake whyit was that way. Drake actually found these study sessions helpful. The shocking part was that Mindy had agreed to help him. Of course, Mindy had helped him get back together with Tori, not that that mattered now. He had Cassandra, and he was happy.

* * *

After studying for science all morning the four teenagers were now sitting in Mindy's living room working on english. Drake really hated english, mostly because Mrs. Haifer, their teacher, hated him. Oh well, if he passed this class he might not have her next year. Drake had a feeling he was really going to like senior year. He was still the most popular guy in school, he had a plan, and he had a girlfriend. He felt as though nothing could go wrong. 

"Mrs. Haifer said there would be a reading comprehension and an essay for the exam," said Mindy. "So, I think it's best we read the sample and do those questions. After that, we'll write the sample essay. Then we can go over them with each other, sound good?"

"Sure," the others agreed.

Once they were all finished, they went over the questions. That part wasn't so bad for Drake, the answers were in the text. The essay is what threw him.

"Look," said Cassandra. "If you don't quote like this, Mrs. Haifer will take points off."

Since Drake didn't exactly pay attention in class, this was a bit new to him. He was working hard during these study sessions. Mainly because he didn't want to end up in summer school, but also because his parents told him earlier that morning if he didn't pass all his classes that year, he wouldn't be able to play any gigs his senior year. He'd still be able to practice, but he couldn't play for crowds. Drake loved performing and didn't want to lose the privilege. That meant he had to get at least a C on every test that week though.

After three hours of all that, they were all sick of studying.

"Okay," said Josh. "Who wants to see a movie? My treat."

"I'll go," said Mindy.

"I'd rather not," said Drake. "I'm sick of sitting all day."

"Okay," said Josh. "Cassandra?"

"Hmm, oh. I don't feel like a movie Josh.You two have a good time," said Cassandra.

"Okay, see ya," said Mindy.

Drake and Cassandra packed up their stuff and left.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" asked Drake.

"I am kind of hungry," she replied.

"Yeah me too. Where do you want to go get some food?"

"I don't care," said Cassandra. "I just wish finals week was over. I hate this week. Nothing but tests."

"You're really smart and hate tests?"

"Yeah," she said. "I used to get really nervous before tests, just because they were so stressful. I learned to relax though. When I took the SAT's earlier this year though, I felt all the anxiety come back. I don't know how I got through that test."

"Well, I have to admit," said Drake. "I don't think any of our teachers are that bad when it comes to finals. You should be fine."

* * *

Drake and Cassandra decided to go to the mall and to the food court. If they had known who would be there, they probably wouldn't have gone. 

"Hi Cassandra," said Christopher.

"Hello Chris," she replied. What ever he wanted, he wasn't getting. Why was he talking to her? Especially with Drake there?

"Can I talk to you for a second, alone?" Christopher asked, raising an eyebrow at Drake.

"What ever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of Drake."

"I don't think so," he replied.

"Then it's probably not that important," said Drake. "C'mon Cassie, let's go."

_Cassie?_ thought Christopher. _He's allowed to call her Cassie? When I did that, she got so upset with me. She's gotta see that I made a mistake. That we made a mistake, eventually_.


	3. Chapter 3

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

Wow. Drake's studying! Well, if he wants to keep playing his gigs, he better. By the way, there was a mistake in the first chapter, there's a symbol that the website wouldn't put in. When Mindy mentions Drake's grades, he should respond "Hey, I've told you time and time again it's a D **plus**." I had the symbol in when I uploaded the file. It doesn't take the symbol.

* * *

Drake stared at the algebra problem he was working on. Oh, did he hate math. He could do it when he really worked hard and concentrated, but he just didn't like it. He finished the math problem and showed it to Josh.

"Yeah," said Josh. "You got it. It's about time to head over to Cassandra's house."

They all picked their things up. Drake felt he'd be fine for his finals that week. He was glad his friends cared.

When they got to Cassandra's house, her father opened the door.

"Oh, hello," said Mr. Blane. "Cassandra mentioned her friends would be stopping by to study. Well, her mother and I are headed out, so have fun. Drake," he said, nodding to him in acknowledgement.

"Hi guys," said Cassandra. She had just finished clearing the coffee table of her pre-calculus notes and was stuffing her book back into her bag.

"So, how's the wonderful world of upper level math treating you?" asked Mindy.

"I'll let you know when my report card comes," said Cassandra. She motioned for them all to sit down. Drake glanced around. He'd been in Cassandra's house a few times, but he'd never really looked around. Oh well, now he needed to study history.

* * *

Later, Mindy and Josh left. Drake was looking at the pictures over the fireplace. He saw one of Cassandra and a young man smiling. He knew who it was. He looked so happy. It hurt to look at the picture. The young man in it had no idea that in a few months, his life would tragically be cut short.

"That's Matt," Cassandra said softly.

"Yeah," said Drake. "I figured it was."

"That was taken the last time we were in Michigan. I haven't been there since he died. I'm sure this vacation will be fun." She was clearly trying not to get upset. Drake wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't wait to spend it with you," said Drake. "I'm sure he'd want you to go back and have fun."

"Yeah," she said. "He would have."

"So, when are your parents going to be back?" asked Drake.

"I don't know, in five minutes, in an hour. Why?" Drake smiled and kissed her.

"If they walk in and find you making out with me, that might ruin their impression of you," giggled Cassandra.

"Oh well," said Drake. He pulled her closer and kissed her again, this time longer and more passionately. They heard the lock on the door click and quickly broke apart. Cassandra's parents walked in.

"Oh, hello you two," said Mrs. Blane. "How'd studying go?"

"Just great Mom," said Cassandra.

"Good. Remember whether you get to go to Michigan or not depends on your grades," her mother replied.

"I know," said Cassandra. Her mother and father smiled and walked out of the room.

"Oh well, huh?" asked Cassandra.

"I didn't think they'd actually walk in two seconds after I started kissing you," said Drake.

"Okay," said Cassandra. "Hey, want to see if I can get my parents to let you stay for dinner?"

"Dinner with the parents?" he asked nervously. "I don't know if I'm ready for that. Besides, Josh is cooking tonight and if I'm not home, he'll be mad at me."

"Okay," Cassandra giggled. "I guess I should give you more than an hour warning for dinner with my parents anyway. I'll see you in school tomorrow Drake."

"Bye beautiful," he said as he headed out the door.

* * *

Cassandra stood at her locker the next morning, waiting for Drake as usual, when someone uninvited approached her.

"Cassandra," said Christopher.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Weren't you the one who said we should see other people? Well I am seeing someone else and prefer it. Thank you very much. So just leave me alone."

"Look..." he began, but he never got to finish.

"Is there a problem?" asked Drake. He wrapped an arm around Cassandra.

"No," said Christopher and walked away.

"What did he want?" asked Drake.

"I don't know," said Cassandra. "He was about tosay something when you showed up. I'd rather not talk to him anyway. Come on, we'd better get to chemistry."

* * *

"Okay," said Josh. "Feel ready for the chemistry test tomorrow?"

"As ready as I can feel," replied Drake. "I'm going to get some sleep now. G'night Josh."

"Night Drake."

The guys heard a loud crash. It came from their closet. Josh switched the light on and they walked over.

"What was that?" asked Josh.

"I don't know," said Drake. "What do you think?"

"If I knew what it was would I be asking you what it was?" asked Josh, annoyed.

"Good point," said Drake. "Okay, let's open the door."

"Nuh-uh," said Josh. "I'm scared. It's probably one of Megan's evil little pranks."

"Come on Josh, I'm sure it's nothing," Drake said as he opened the door and was immediately sprayed with honey.

"Ow man," he said. "Now I have to shower."

"Ooh," said Josh. "That's sticky." Drake shot Josh a look and headed to the bathroom. Josh turned off the lights and went to bed.

When Drake came back in the room he slammed his foot on the couch leg.

"I hate tonight!" yelled Drake.

"Look man, I'm sure things will be better in the morning," said Josh. "You really need to get to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Yeah, you're right," replied Drake.

* * *

Drake stared at his chemistry final. He felt a bit confused but was able to work through most of it. He hoped he had done well enough to pass. When he finished, he could either leave or stay and wait for his grade. He'd rather wait and see on Friday, so he headed out the door.

Cassandra was already outside.

"Hi Drake," she said.

"Hey Cassie," he said, smiling at her. "I hope I passed. I'd rather not see my grade until Friday though."

"Oh?" she asked. "Well, lunch starts soon, want to go now?"

"Okay," he replied.

* * *

English was even more difficult. Drake kept feeling Mrs. Haifer's eyes on him as he answered his questions and wrote his essay. When he handed it to her, she glanced up and took his paper. She read the first line and nodded. He left.

* * *

Drake sat up with Josh Tuesday night studying algebra. They had done this before when Drake found out he needed a B on a test to pull his average in the class up to a D. Now he had to do it again to keep himself from failing.

When he went to sleep, he made sure the room was free of Megan's pranks.

* * *

Drake was thankful for having gym in the morning. He could wake up before his math exam. He ran the length he was required around the track and swam what he needed. He changed back into his clothes in the locker room and was combing his hair when Christopher walked into the locker room.

"Oh, hi Drake," he said smugly.

"Chris," said Drake. He watched Christopher carefully, to see if he was going to do anything. Drake left the locker room and headed to lunch.

* * *

Drake clawed at his head during algebra 2. Somehow he answered every question. He handed in his test and headed home.

* * *

Thursday, Drake sat through his world history exam and felt he did okay. He was pretty good at typing. So keyboarding went smoothly as well. Tomorrow, he'd know whether he'd be stuck in summer school and repeating classes.

* * *

On the last day of school everyone was passing around yearbooks and signing them. Everyone was also waiting for their report cards, then they were supposed to report to their counselor to sign up for their classes next year. Drake, Josh, Cassandra, and Mindy were standing together. Mrs. Haifer approached them.

"Here, Drake, Josh, I have your report cards. Mindy, Cassandra, Mr. Height should have yours," said Mrs. Haifer.

"Thank you ma'am," said Josh.

"No problem," she smiled. "Oh, congratulations Drake."

Drake quickly tore open his report card and looked at it. A B pluson his chemistry final, a B on his english final, an A on his gym final, a B on his algebra final, a B minuson his history final, and an A minuson his keyboarding final. He looked at his final semester grades, all passing.

"You did it Drake," said Cassandra.

"Yeah, nice job brotha," said Josh.

"Wow," said Mindy. "No C's at all. I guess anything's possible."

Mr. Height gave the girls their report cards.

"How'd you girls do?" asked Josh.

"Cassie's got all A's, as always," said Drake.

"Hey, I didn't...okay I did," she said looking down.

"How'd you do Mindy?" asked Josh.

"I got an Aminuson the english final!" she yelled.

"That's not so bad," said Josh. "You still have an A in the class."

"It's the principle of the thing Josh!"

"Remember what happened last time you got mad at Mrs. Haifer?" The two argued as Drake and Cassandra stood there chuckling.

"So when do I need to be packed?" asked Cassandra.

"We leave next Saturday. Sunday is the first full day there," replied Drake.

"I can't wait," she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

Glad you guys like the story. Let me know if the characters start falling out of character. I'm worried Drake will start to fall out of character. I try to keep them in character, but it can get hard.

Okay, they're all getting ready to go on vacation now. They're going to have fun. Megan's going to pull some pranks, the guys are going to freak out and tick everyone off. There's some good times coming up in the next couple chapters.

* * *

Cassandra was busy packing on Thursday night. She wanted to make sure she had everything. She decided to take a last minute trip to the mall the next day if she needed anything. She was very excited about the next three weeks. She tried on her bathing suit and realized she needed a new one. She dialed Mindy's number. 

"Hello?" came Mindy's voice on the other line.

"Hi, it's Cassandra. Want to help me find a bathing suit tomorrow?"

"Sure," replied Mindy. "I've got a few other things to get too."

"Great. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Mindy and Cassandra walked through the mall until Cassandra found the bathing suit she wanted. They also stopped to pick up a few extra things. Like, snacks and books in case they wanted them in the cabin at night. They also picked up a couple girl board games like Mall Madness. They'd be in a cabin with Megan and thought she might enjoy playing them with them. They ran into Alexa at the food court and were eating lunch when they were approached by Christopher.

"What do you want?" asked Mindy.

"Haven't you done enough?" asked Alexa. Alexa was the one Drake went to when he made his last attempt to get Cassandra back. Somehow Alexa had convinced her to come to his gig, even though Christopher had just broken up with her.

"Well," said Christopher. "I think if she's willing to give the school player a second chance, then she should be willing to give me one too."

"I don't think so," said Cassandra, her eyes narrowing. "Drake is not a player either."

"Come on Cassie," he responded.

"Don't call me that!" she hollered.

Christopher shot her a look. He walked away. She'd be spending three weeks with that guy. Who knew what would happen?

"Hi Chris," said a voice.

"Hey Sam," he replied.

"Sounds like you have trouble. You can fix it you know. You said so yourself. He's a player. Think her parents know him that well yet?" She walked away. Sam had dated Drake before he was with Cassandra. Then, she was the reason Drake lost her. He dated her again, but he broke up with her because he cared about Cassandra more.

Christopher smiled. He knew what Sam meant.

* * *

"This is going to be awesome," said Josh, getting ready for bed.

"Yeah it is," replied Drake. "Of course, no T.V., but what ever."

"Yeah. You know what the best part is? If Megan's in a cabin with our girlfriends, she won't get to plot against us."

"You're right. This'll be so cool."

"So, the girls are coming by tomorrow?" asked Josh.

"Yep, I can't wait. I get to spend the next three weeks with Cassie," said Drake.

"What about your family?"

"Oh yeah, you guys too. Hey, don't tell me you don't want to spend the next three weeks with Mindy."

"Got me there. Hey Drake, have you and Cassandra, you know..."

"Come on Josh, we're all old enough, you can say it."

"I just wondered..."

"No."

"Really?"

"Of course not. We're only seventeen. Besides, Cassie said something about waiting until marriage. Because it sounds right, and she thinks it's more romantic. I guess it's a good idea."

"No, the making out is enough for you right now isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Because, you know, Mindy and I, we aren't planning on it either, but the making out..."

"I don't want to hear it Josh!"

* * *

They arrived at the cabins on Saturday night. It was a bit late already, so they got some pizza in town and headed into the cabins to go right to sleep. Audrey and Walter were in one cabin. Megan, Mindy and Cassandra were in another cabin. Drake and Josh were in the last cabin.

Early the next morning, Drake woke up to Josh's screaming.

"What's the matter?" yelled Drake.

"Spi-spi-spider!" yelled Josh.

Drake looked, and sure enough there was a giant spider on Josh's face. Drake ran out of the cabin as Josh shot out of bed and ran out the door, the spider still in their cabin. Megan stood outside.

"Morning boobs."

"Megan, did you put that spider on my face?" asked Josh.

"No," she replied.

"Good," said Josh.

"I put it on your hand, and it crawled onto your face," she said.

"Oh great," said Drake. "Now we have to de-spider the cabin."

"Oh, I'll go get it," said Megan. "It's not poisonous anyway." With that, she went inside and returned with the spider in a box.

"Megan," said Drake. "If you pull anymore pranks like that again, I swear I'll tell Mom and Dad."

"Oh really?" she asked. "Who are they gonna believe, you or me?" She skipped back to her cabin to put her "friend" away. Drake and Josh went inside to get changed. Then, they headed back outside to eat breakfast. Walter was frying bacon in a pan over the small camp stove. A pot of coffee sat on the other burner.

"Wow," said Audrey. "Drake, you're up already? Guess that's what the great outdoors does to you."

"Yeah," said Drake. "The great outdoors."

The girls came down from their cabin and sat down to eat.

"Well," said Walter. "Who wants to go for a hike this morning?"

"Oh, I'll go," said Audrey.

"Me too," said Megan.

"What about you four?" asked Walter, referring to the teenagers.

"I don't think so," said Josh looking around. "We're all kinda tired from the trip out. Maybe we'll go swimming."

"Okay," said Walter, getting up to leave. "Just be careful."

"See ya Dad," said Josh. "Well, anyone up for swimming?"

"Sure," said Cassandra and Mindy. They all headed back to their cabins to change into their swimsuits. Cassandra felt slightly at unease in her bathing suit.

"What's the matter?" Mindy asked.

"I've never worn a bikini before," Cassandra replied.

"Oh, you look really good in it though. Didn't you use to dance? I guess that would explain it."

"Oh, yeah. I was on the dance team at my old school. Then we moved. I kind of miss it."

"Maybe you can try out this summer for the fall," suggested Mindy.

"Yeah, that'll be fun."

The two girls left the cabin in their bathing suits. Drake and Josh met them by the lake. Drake stared at Cassandra a bit longer than he intended.

"What?" she asked, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"Nothing," he said. "You just, uh, you look really good."

"Oh," she smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Hey," yelled Josh. "Would you two get in the water?"

Drake and Cassandra turned around. Drake flashed Cassandra a grin and dove into the water. She followed him and let out a shriek. It was freezing!

"I guess the water hasn't heated very much since last night," said Mindy.

"Apparently not," said Cassandra.

They swam around and relaxed in the water most of the morning. The fresh water felt so nice. They barely noticed when Drake and Josh's parents came back with Megan.

"Hey guys," said Walter. "Who wants some lunch?"


	5. Chapter 5

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

Drake and Josh are about to get peopleannoyed with them. Their moment of chaos is relevent to the story later though. Oh yeah, Cassandra mentions Jason, you know the killer in the Friday the 13th movies (yeah, I don't watch those), I don't own that character either. I thought it fit, camp, Jason, Josh talking about it.

* * *

A week later they were all still having fun and so happy to be away from everything. It was night, and there was a fire crackling. Walter sat with one arm wrapped around Audrey and the other wrapped around Megan. Josh sat with his arms wrapped around Mindy, while Drake sat strumming his guitar with Cassandra leaning on his shoulder.

"Okay Megan," said Walter. "It's about time for bed."

"Okay Daddy," said Megan.

"I think I'm going to bed too Walter," said Audrey.

"I guess I'll go too," replied Walter. "What about you four?"

"We're going to stay up a little later, okay Dad?" said Josh.

"Okay, but Drake, Josh, make sure you put out the fire well before you go to bed."

"Okay," said Josh. Walter, Audrey, and Megan headed toward their cabins.

"Hey," said Josh. "Who wants to hear a ghost story?"

"Oh, Josh, that's a little childish, don't you think?" asked Drake.

"Come on, it could be fun," said Mindy.

"Well," began Josh. "They say that there lived a killer in these woods back when it was a huge camp..."

"Josh, don't repeat the story of Jason please," said Cassandra.

"Oh, fine," said Josh. "Okay, in these very cabins fifty years ago, a wealthy man and his wife were vacationing here. Late one night, the man went out to um, do his business, and his wife stayed behind. When he returned, she was dead, covered in blood. He ran out of the cabin searching for what could have done it, but he never found out. The next morning, he was found dead and bloody the same way. The police had no leads. They couldn't find anyone that was linked to the mysterious deaths. Now, since the couple's killer was never revealed, their ghosts haunt these cabins for eternity. Waiting for revenge! Mwuah ha ha ha!" Josh held his flashlight up to his face.

"Okay, Josh," said Drake. "You left out like every scary element. I'm tired, let's get to bed."

"Alright," replied Josh.

They all went to go get water from the lake to put out the fire.

"It was to scary," said Josh.

"Oh boy," said Mindy.

"Oh, come on," said Drake. "You didn't set the tone, you just..." He stopped short after he heard a snap of branches. "What was that?"

"What?" asked Josh. Another snap.

"That!" said Drake.

The guys turned around to see a figure moving in the dark. The girls looked at the the guys, wondering what their problem was.

"What's the matter with you guys?" asked Mindy.

Josh grabbed Mindy, and Drake jumped in front of Cassandra and took hold of her hand. Then the guys ran yelling toward the cabins where their parents and Megan came running out to see what was wrong.

"Boys! What's going on?" yelled Audrey.

"The killer is after us! AFTER US!" yelled Josh.

"You mean that killer?" asked Megan, shining her flashlight in the direction they had come running from to reveal a deer.

"Um, I guess so," said Josh sheepishly. "Sorry we woke you all. I guess ghost stories freak you out."

Walter put out the fire. Then the three went back to bed, annoyed.

"It wasn't even that scary," said Drake.

"Yeah, which is why you ran screaming," said Josh.

"Let's go to bed," Mindy whispered to Cassandra.

"Right behind you," Cassandra replied.

The guys stood there arguing until they heard a rustling of leaves anddecided torun to their cabin.

* * *

The next morning Drake woke up a bit early. Earlier than everyone else, which was odd. Oh well. He pulled on his clothes, left Josh a note and headed outside. Maybe he'd take a short walk before breakfast. 

He started walking out into the woods when he stopped short. He noticed Cassandra sitting on a log.

"Cassie?" he asked.

"Oh, Drake," she said. "Good morning. Isn't it a little early for you to be up?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I thought I'd take a walk though." He sat down next to her, and she put her head on his shoulder. "You know," he said. "I wasn't really scared last night."

"You ran screaming," she said.

"Uh..."

"After you made sure nothing would hurt me."

"Well, yeah, I mean, I thought..."

"You thought it was a deranged killer and stood between it and me. Even if it was a little deer," she smiled.

"Heh, well, why wouldn't I?" he asked. He bent down and softly kissed her lips. He would have been content to stay that way. "So, what are you doing out here alone this early in the morning?"

"I was thinking about the couple times I've been up here with Matt. It kind of makes me miss him."

"That's okay," said Drake, bringing his arms around her.

"Yeah, I figure he'd want me to come back here anyway," she replied. "I never told you this before, but I got scared that I was alone when he died. I knew my parents and friends were there, but I was just scared. Then we moved, and I made friends, but I was still scared. My parents were worried things weren't changing for the better and said if things didn't improve in the next month, they'd try a different school. Then I was able to open up to you. I don't know why. Maybe you kind of reminded me of Matt. You were so sweet and willing to listen. Except, no offense, Matt got all A's in school, even in college."

"None taken. Wait, I remind you of your brother...that's not why you wanted to date me is it?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I wanted to date you because you showed me you cared. I found you very attractive, and, yeah, I think guys who play guitar are hot. Excepting my brother," she giggled.

"Good to know," he replied and bent down to kiss her again.

"Hey!" yelled Megan. "What are you two doing? It's time for breakfast."

"Okay!" yelled Drake. They got up off the log and headed toward where Audrey was cooking breakfast.

* * *

They all sat around the fire the last night, not wanting to go home. They'd all had a lot of fun the past three weeks. Anyway, it'd be nice to get back home after all that time away. Drake played a song quietly on his guitar. Cassandra leaned against him. Josh and Mindy sat on a log together. Walter and Audrey got up to take a sleeping Megan to bed. 

Josh looked at his watch against the warm glow of the fire.

"Well," he said. "I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning."

"I'm going to bed too," said Mindy. "Good night."

"Night," replied Cassandra softly. Drake stopped playing and she snuggled close to him. He put his guitar aside and wrapped his arms around her. It felt perfect. He so much wanted to tell her that he loved her but was afraid to say it. Suppose she didn't exactly feel the same? Oh well, they were young. They'd have their chance to say it later.


	6. Chapter 6

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

I apologize for the last chapter where words got squished together. I don't know how that happened. Sorry about that. I tried to make sure it wasn't happening with this one.

So, Drake and Josh just had one of their bouts of stupidity and we had a couple tender moments with Drake and Cassandra. Well, now they're all home and Cassandra's parents confront her about something.

* * *

Cassandra got home feeling happy. The last three weeks had been so much fun. She could now celebrate the Fourth of July, try out for the dance team, and spend the rest of her summer having fun until school started again. She wasn't expecting her parents discussion with her when she got home. 

"Cassandra," said her mother. "We need to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked.

"First, did you thank Drake's parents?" asked her father.

"Yes," she replied. "What is it?"

"We don't think you should see Drake anymore," said her mother.

"What?" she asked.

"He just doesn't seem to be the type who would hang on to one girl sweetie," said Mrs. Blane.

"Okay, maybe he used to be that way," replied Cassandra. "But he doesn't do that now."

"He doesn't concentrate on his school work very well either," said his father.

"Dad! He got no lower than a B minus on all of his finals," she cried.

"That's because he had to be pushed to it with threats of summer school," responded her father. "His dreams of becoming a musician are far too unrealistic. As far as his dating ways goes, I don't think I can trust him alone with you. I'm sorry Cassandra, but I forbid you to see him again."

"How do you know all this?" she cried. "As for him wanting to be a musician, he is going to college. Oh, and have you forgotten, that's what Matt wanted to be too?" She ran up to her room and slammed the door. She cried into her pillow. Her parents wouldn't relent. She had to obey them. She couldn't see Drake anymore.

* * *

Drake picked up the phone and dialed Cassandra's number. She hadn't called him, and he wondered if something was wrong. 

"Hello?" said Cassandra.

"Cassie?" asked Drake. "How are you?"

"Not so good," she said, her voice shaking.

"Cassie, what's the matter?"

"Drake, I...I'm not supposed to see you anymore."

"What?"

"It's my parents. They don't want me to see you anymore. They forbid it. Drake, I can't disobey them."

"No," said Drake. "Don't do that. Why can't you see me anymore?"

"They found out how you used to be with girls. They think your goals are unrealistic. Everything about you is wrong for me," she was crying now.

"Shouldn't that be for you to decide?" asked Drake, his hope slipping away.

"Yes, but they've forbidden it, There's nothing I can do. Drake, I'm sorry. Good bye." She hung up the phone.

Drake stared at the receiver in his hand. He couldn't believe he lost her again.

* * *

Cassandra sat on her bed and continued crying. Who had told her parents about Drake? Why did they all of a sudden think he was wrong for their daughter? She had wanted to tell him...what did it matter? It would have only hurt that much more to say good bye.

* * *

"Oh Drake," said his mom. "We're having a barbeque for the Fourth of July. Why don't you invite Cassandra's family? It'd be nice to meet them." 

"That won't happen Mom," he responded.

"Why not?"

"Her parents won't let her see me anymore." He got up and went to his room, looking very depressed.

Audrey stared after her son. He had stopped dating random girls after he met Cassandra. He had been with her longer than any other girl. Now, her parents had unexpectedly told their daughter she couldn't see him anymore. She hated seeing Drake so down. She tried to think of something she could do to cheer him up.

* * *

Drake slammed the bedroom door, making Josh jump in his seat. 

"Man, what was that for?" asked Josh, annoyed.

"Nothing," said Drake, in quite an upset tone.

"Dude, it's something," said Josh. "What's wrong?"

"Cassie's parents have forbidden us from seeing each other anymore."

"Ouch, look Drake, I'm sorry."

"Thanks Josh. I just...I wanted to tell her..." Drake couldn't get the words out. He looked away.

"Wait, you weren't going to...you...you loved her?" asked Josh.

"No," replied Drake. "I _love_ her, but it doesn't matter now. My heart's been ripped out, and the pain's too much to take." He left the bedroom, leaving Josh wishing he could do something for his brother.

_It just isn't fair_, thought Josh. _Drake really did turn over a new leaf when he started dating Cassandra again. What's more, he just admitted to me that he's in love with her. What's the matter with her parents? Maybe I can find out and get this whole mess cleared up_.

* * *

Mindy and Alexa were over at Cassandra's house trying to comfort her. 

"Come on," said Mindy. "Drake is...Drake. You'll find someone else."

"Yeah," agreed Alexa. "Look, maybe you'll find someone better."

Cassandra looked away from her friends. After her brother died, Drake was the best thing that had happened to her. He pulled her out of a slump that had lasted for a year. She hadn't felt depressed. She felt happy. She felt as though it was okay to let go of her brother because, the truth was, there were people who cared about her and would get her through the hard times. It was all shattered when she came home.

She didn't know who had spoken to her parents or why. She hadn't talked to them much lately. Just simple hellos and good byes. Her parents had told her afterwards that they only did it because they loved her, and she was still young. She'd be sure to find someone else. She didn't want someone else. It was easy to let him go before when she thought he hadn't changed the past school year. Why was it suddenly so hard? She didn't understand.

"Look," said Cassandra. "I just want to be alone, okay?"

"Are you sure?" asked Alexa.

"Yes. Go on, I'll be fine."

Mindy and Alexa left, feeling sorry for their friend.

"I can't believe her parents would suddenly do this. I thought my parents were bad. They almost didn't let me see Josh anymore," said Mindy.

"Wow, Josh?" asked Alexa. "Hey...Josh. He can sweet talk any parent can't he?"

"Well, kind of," replied Mindy. "He might be able to do something. I know he wants to help. He says he can't stand to see Drake so down."

"Well, maybe he can talk to Cassandra's parents. At least he can find out why they suddenly decided what they did."

"It's worth a shot," said Mindy. "We can't just sit around while Cassandra is so unhappy. As much as I can't stand Drake, he really made her happy."

* * *

"Josh," said Mindy. 

"Hmm?" asked Josh looking up from the snack counter at the Premiere where he was working.

"Alexa and I had a thought," said Mindy. "Maybe you could talk to Cassandra's parents and find out about their sudden ban on Cassandra seeing Drake."

"I could try," said Josh. "I don't know where it'll get me, but Drake's so unhappy. I'm willing to do anything to help him."

"Same goes with Cassandra," replied Mindy.

"I just can't understand it," said Josh.

* * *

Josh went with Mindy to Cassandra's the next day. Josh was going to try to talk to Cassandra's parents. 

Cassandra's mother opened the door.

"Cassandra is upstairs," she said. "If you can get her to come down, I'd appreciate it. She won't talk to us."

"Who can blame her?" said Mindy under her breath.

"Upstairs?" said Josh. "She's still mad because she can't see Drake anymore?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Yes," said Mrs. Blane. "From what I hear that brother of yours is a no good womanizer who runs around thinking every girl he meets falls for him. I won't let my daughter become a victim of that," she snapped. She turned and left.

"Well, it was worth a shot," said Josh.

"What do we do now?" asked Mindy.

"I don't know, but the way she said that about Drake...there's no way he'd try to make Cassandra do anything she didn't want to do," said Josh angrily. "Trust me, I know."

"I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens," replied Mindy.


	7. Chapter 7

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

I'm hoping you're not getting the rotten fruit to pelt me with because I broke Drake's heart again. Anyway, let's see how the two are holding up.

* * *

Drake sat on his bed with his guitar, not even playing it. He hadn't been able to write since Cassandra's parents banned them from seeing each other a month ago. He felt like his talent was slipping away, but he had no heart to play. He thought about everything that led up to the moment he lost her again and even after it happened. He remembered how hard he tried to gain back her trust. It had taken a long time, but he had done it. He couldn't believe he was suddenly not allowed to see her. He thought of what she said to him in the woods that one early morning. He thought of the way she looked at him. 

Not even two days after that vacation, she told him she couldn't see him anymore. He thought of when he told Josh he knew he was in love with her, he still was. He just couldn't let go.

"Hey man," said Josh.

"Hi," said Drake, without much emotion.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall. The new Zero Gravity CD came out today," said Josh.

"I know," said Drake.

"Come on, you gotta get out of the house," said Josh. "I know you're still down about this thing with Cassandra, but maybe you could try to get a date for this week or something?"

Drake shot Josh a look.

"You know what Josh?" Drake asked. "The only person I want to go out on a date with this week is not allowed to see me anymore. Do you know why? Because I used to date other girls randomly every week. Even when I stop, it's not enough, right? Why fight it? You know? Drake Parker can't stick to one woman."

"Drake," said Josh. "That's not what I meant. Look, I'm sorry. I know you're upset, but there's nothing we can do. Her parents seemed pretty firm on this. I wish I could help you, but I can't." Josh hung his head. He felt a bit defeated. Normally, he and Drake could work through anything. This one threw them.

"I know Josh," said Drake. "Sorry. I just can't stand it. I mean, I really and truly cared about her, more than any other girl I've ever dated. I just feel like I did so much for nothing."

* * *

Cassandra went to dance team tryouts. She needed something to get her mind off of Drake. She couldn't stop thinking about him though. Once or twice, she thought about sneaking off to see him, but she knew deep down she couldn't disobey her parents. 

She walked into the gym at the school. It felt odd to be there in the middle of July.

"Okay," called Melanie, the new dance captain for the upcoming year. "Everybody get in line and we'll call you up to show us your moves!"

Cassandra took a spot in line and watched the other girls perform the routines they'd practiced.

"Oh, Cassandra, I didn't expect to see you here," came a voice that Cassandra knew and couldn't stand.

"Hello Sam," she replied. If Sam found out she couldn't see Drake anymore...neither one of them would hear the end of it.

"So," said Sam. "I hear you and Drake are no longer an item."

"Where'd you hear that?" asked Cassandra.

"A little bird told me," said Sam. "I believe it was the same little bird who spoke with your parents while you were away." Sam smiled slyly.

"Who told you?" demanded Cassandra. "Who told them?"

"Why should I reveal that information to you?" asked Sam.

Cassandra hated to beg. In fact, she refused to beg to Sam. Instead, she had an idea.

"Fine," said Cassandra. "You don't have to tell me...if I don't make the dance team."

"Hmm," said Sam. Sam couldn't resist. If Cassandra didn't make the team, she'd be twice as upset. "You've got a deal."

"Good," said Cassandra, and they shook on it. Cassandra knew how Sam's mind worked, and she'd be plenty happy if Cassandra was more depressed than she already was. Cassandra felt slightly worried. Why did she make such a stupid bet? A lot of these girls looked really good. Her odds of making it onto the team appeared pretty slim.

"Cassandra Blane," called Melanie.

Cassandra headed forward to audition.

* * *

Drake still moped around the house, feeling depressed. 

"Man," said Megan. "It's not even any fun pulling pranks on you anymore. You don't respond."

"Megan," said Drake. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

It was clear to Megan that Drake was extremely unhappy about being forbidden from seeing Cassandra anymore. Megan was a bit disappointed when it happened. She had actually liked Cassandra. She left Drake to his thoughts.

Why couldn't Cassandra's parents see that he wasn't dating like that anymore? Really, wasn't it a big clue when the only person he saw for months was their daughter? Drake didn't know what to do. He didn't want to date other girls. It was so weird for him to be this way.

_It's okay to not want to date other girls_, thought Drake. _I love her. I shouldn't want to see other girls. I know there's_ _not much I can do though. Why don't I just face it? _As much as he wanted to face reality, he couldn't. He couldn't let her go. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to tell her what he should have told her in Michigan but was foolish enough to think he'd have another chance. Well, where was this other chance? It was gone, taken away. He felt defeated.


	8. Chapter 8

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

Well, Drake's still taking this really hard. Let's see if Cassandra can make any sense of this.

* * *

Drake and Josh's alarm clock went off in their bedroom early one morning.

"First day of school!" shouted Josh.

"Don't remind me," said Drake, pulling the pillow over his head.

"Come on, you gotta get up," said Josh. He left the room to shower.

Drake lay in bed thinking about senior year. That year there was so much to do. There would be Homecoming, even better this year because seniors were on court, and prom was this year. His face faded thinking about it. Homecoming...prom...no Cassandra. The year before he told himself if they were still together, and he had hoped so much they would be, he was going to make prom perfect for her. Now, he couldn't do that. He slowly climbed out of bed.

"You're just now getting up?" asked Josh, returning from his shower.

"Yes," said Drake. He grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Josh stood there wondering whether or not it would be good for Drake to have Cassandra in any of his classes. Josh knew her electives were cooking and health. He knew Drake wasn't going to take cooking, but he had signed up for health. He was also on the same level as Cassandra in english, science, and social studies. Same level as in same class really. Cassandra pulled off all A's in each of her courses, something Drake had yet to see. Josh headed downstairs for some breakfast and thought about the year. He hoped it would be a good one.

* * *

At school, Cassandra and Alexa stood near the sports and activities office, waiting for the dance team roster to be posted. Cassandra shuffled her feet impatiently. 

"Don't worry," said Alexa. "I'm sure you did well."

The secretary came out and posted several forms and headed back inside. The girls looked at the one for the dance team.

"I made varsity dance!" yelled Cassandra.

"Awesome!" said Alexa. "See? I knew you'd do well."

Cassandra turned and came face-to-face with Sam.

"Tell me," said Cassandra.

"Fine, a deal is a deal," said Sam. "It was Christopher." She pushed Alexa aside and looked at the dance roster.

"Christopher?" said Cassandra. "Why that no good..."

"Cassandra," said Alexa. "Do you think he did it because he was jealous?"

"I don't know. Why else would he have done it? Why did my parents believe him?"

"He was pretty nice to them," said Alexa. "He kind of won them over in the beginning."

"I know," said Cassandra. She sat down on a bench. For more than two months she hadn't been allowed to see Drake. She hated it so much that she hadn't left the house except for dance try-outs.

Mindy approached the two girls.

"Hey," said Mindy. "How do your schedules look for the semester?"

Cassandra showed her.

"Oh, you've got english and lunch with me. I haven't seen Josh yet, but he might be in your cooking class." Mindy didn't want to mention health, or the fact that she still hadn't seen Drake's schedule.

"That's nice," said Cassandra.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mindy.

"She just found out that the moron who talked to her parents was none other than Christopher," replied Alexa.

"Where does he have room to talk?" asked Mindy. "He dumped you without any good reason last year. Oh wow, I'm defending Drake Parker. Never thought I'd do that."

"Well," said Cassandra. "Chris is never getting me back ever. No matter what he does. If he thinks he can just break up with me for no good reason and then tell my parents that my current boyfriend is a player, he's dead wrong." She walked away, heading to her locker.

Josh came up to Mindy with Drake behind him.

"Hi Josh," said Mindy.

"Cassandra just went to her locker Drake," said Alexa.

"Oh," he said. He traced the outline of a poster on the wall.

"She made the varsity dance team," said Alexa.

"I'm glad," Drake replied, smiling slightly. "Tell her I'm happy for her, would you?"

"Of course Drake," replied Alexa. She saw that he still really liked her. In fact, she knew he hadn't dated anyone at all that summer. She realized she had been wrong about him last year. Now, her best friend couldn't see him anymore. Life just wasn't fair.

"Oh," said Mindy to Josh. "You have english, math, and lunch with me."

"Yeah," said Josh. "Drake has them with us too."

"He does?" asked Mindy.

"Is there a problem with that?" asked Drake.

"No, well, I don't know," Mindy responded.

"Why?" asked Josh.

"Cassandra has english and lunch with us too."

"Oh," said Drake.

"Can I see your schedule Drake?" asked Mindy.

"Sure," he said, handing it to her.

"Um, you've got psychology, physics, and health with her too," said Mindy.

"Oh great," said Drake. "The perfect boyfriend/girlfriend class arrangement and I can't even talk to her because I'm not allowed to see her anymore." He turned and headed off.

* * *

Cassandra was at her locker. She decided to do a bit of decorating the next day. Meanwhile, someone left a few papers inside she needed to get rid of. Christopher walked up to her. 

"Hi," he said. "I heard what happened. I'm so sorry."

Drake turned the corner and saw Cassandra and Christopher talking together.

"Well that's sweet of you Chris..."

Drake quickly turned and walked away. He hadn't seen much, but he thought he saw that she was talking with Christopher again.

"...but I'm not an idiot. I know what you did, and I never want to waste my time talking to you ever again. You ruined a lot for me," Cassandra continued.

"Hey," said Christopher. "I did that because I care about you."

"I was happy! If you really had cared about me, you would have left me alone. Now, I'm forbidden from seeing the one person I felt I could trust more than anyone else, and it's all your fault. Listen this time, leave...me...alone!" She slammed her locker shut and went to her first class.

* * *

Cassandra's first class was calculus. The teacher handed them a syllabus. 

"I know a syllabus seems really college-like, but you'll all be there next year and I thought I'd start you off with one," said the teacher, Mrs. Delaine. "I find them very helpful for managing time as well."

Cassandra was half listening. She was angry at Christopher and missed Drake a lot. She didn't know if he was in any of her classes yet. If he was, it would be hard. She wanted to tell him Christopher was the one who talked to her parents. Maybe she could. If he was in one of her classes, then she would have to speak to him sometimes. She wouldn't ignore his presence.

* * *

Josh walked into cooking, shaking his head. Drake had told him what he had seen. He and Mindy were shocked and told him it probably wasn't what really happened. In fact, Mindy was very insistent but couldn't explain because class had started. Now, Josh was worried. Suppose Cassandra did want to date Christopher again. Her parents had liked him. He sat down in a seat and looked around the room. He knew how to cook, as did Cassandra, but they both thought they'd take the class for a break since they liked to do it. 

Cassandra walked into the room and sat next to Josh.

"Hi," she said. "Haven't seen much of you."

"Given the circumstances, it's okay," said Josh.

"It's not okay. Christopher is an idiot. I don't know why he went to my parents in the first..."

"Wait, Christopher went to your parents?"

"Yes," she replied flatly.

"Oh," said Josh. "I guess Drake misunderstood you two..."

"What are you talking about?"

"This morning before first period, Drake saw you talking to Christopher. He must have misheard you. He's not very happy about it."

"Oh no, I have to set the record straight," she said. "I wouldn't go off with Christopher after last year, not ever. Poor Drake. I should talk to him."

"Won't your parents be upset?"

"As far as I know, their terms were that I couldn't date him. It'd be pointless for them to tell me not to talk to him."

"You sound like you miss him," said Josh.

"I do," she said. "I haven't seen him since the trip to Michigan."

"Well, apparently you have the rest of your classes today with him, including lunch," said Josh.

"Oh," said Cassandra. "I guess that'll be okay."

"Yeah," said Josh. "You know, he hasn't dated anyone else all summer."

"I know, Mindy told me," she said.

"Okay, class," said their teacher. "Let me explain what we will cover..."

* * *

Cassandra headed to health. She knew she'd see Drake there. She had to tell him what happened. Even though she was forbidden to see him anymore, she still really cared about him. She didn't want him to be hurt. 

Drake was one of the last to walk into the room. He glanced around and realized all the seats were taken. Well, the one next to Cassandra wasn't. What choice did he have? He slid into the seat next to her.

"Drake," she said. "Oh, I have to tell you, this morning..."

"I think I got it," he said.

"No, you have it completely wrong," she replied in a whisper. "Christopher is the one who talked to my parents."

"They believed him?"

"They loved him."

"Great," said Drake. "Um, is it bad for me to sit here? I may have to move."

"I don't know," Cassandra replied. "I want you to stay, but it's probably not a good idea."

Their teacher, Ms. Lane came in the door.

"I hope you all chose seats you can stick with," their teacher said. "This is where you'll be sitting for the rest of the semester."


	9. Chapter 9

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter nine!

* * *

Josh sat at the desk in his and Drake's room doing homework, on the first day of school no less, when Drake walked in. 

"So," said Josh. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," said Drake. "No, I still can't see her. This is all Chris's fault."

"I'm sorry all this is happening," said Josh. "It's pointless. Maybe there's some way Cassandra can talk her parents into seeing you again."

"I can't just sit around and let them keep us apart," said Drake.

* * *

Cassandra walked into her house and slammed the door. 

"Cassandra, be careful," scolded her mother. "Did you make the dance team?"

"I made varsity, yes," Cassandra replied coldly. "Why did you listen to Chris?" she yelled.

"Because he said he was concerned about you," said Mrs. Blane.

"You're going to listen to him and not your own daughter?"

"He's been at that school longer. I would think he knows how Drake is."

"For your information," said Cassandra. "Drake hasn't dated anyone all summer." She went to her room and slammed the door.

Why was her mother being like this? She wasn't protecting her. She was suffocating her. Homecoming was coming up, and she'd have to go alone. She didn't want to go with anyone but Drake. She hated how her mother was treating her.

She looked at the guitar she hadn't played for a while. She picked it up and played a few notes. Her mother didn't know the Drake that she did. He wasn't perfect, but no one was. She knew what her mother expected out of a guy she dated. To be polite and smart and perhaps play a sport. Her mother didn't really care for musicians, even though her children were musically talented. Why couldn't her mother see that she shouldn't measure Drake by what he had been, but rather, how he was now and how he felt about her daughter?

She played the first few notes of a Clay Aiken song. She put her guitar away and signed onto her instant messanger. Alexa was online.

**AllieRockz:** hey!  
**Dance4Life:** o, hi  
**AllieRockz:** u r down. did u talk to ur mom?  
**Dance4Life:** yes. she says chris did it bcuz he cares about me  
**AllieRockz:** ha  
**Dance4Life:** i know. she won't listen. i don't know what to do  
**AllieRockz:** i wish i could help u...

* * *

Drake looked at the instant messanger. Cassandra had signed online. He wanted to send her a message. Wait, what if her mom was on? You know, like testing it. He'd be in even more trouble with her. He'd have to wait until school the next day, or did he? He quickly signed off and went downstairs to have dinner.

* * *

Cassandra noticed Drake had signed on then off the instant messanger. She sighed. She wanted to talk to him. She was worried her mom would find out though. She could talk to him at school. Her mom couldn't stop that.

* * *

Cassandra walked into her bedroom after taking a shower and drying her hair. She was brushing it as she walked into her bedroom. She turned on her stereo. She almost didn't hear the rocks being tossed at her window 

_He wouldn't,_ she thought. She opened her curtains and glanced down. He would. Drake was standing below her window. Cassandra opened it.

"Drake," she said. "What are you doing? If my parents find out you're here..."

"Hey, this is how I got Josh back together with Mindy," he replied. "I had to see you Cassie."

"Drake, I think we're only going to able to talk at school."

"I hate this," said Drake.

"I do too," replied Cassandra.

"I came here to tell you something," said Drake.

"What?" she asked.

"See, I've been thinking for a while now..."

Cassandra heard a knock at the door. She signaled for Drake to be quiet. She closed her window and her curtains. She walked over to her door and opened it. Her mother stood there.

"Cassandra," said her mother. "We need to talk. I think you've taken this all too personally."

Her mother walked around her room. She touched the pictures she had hanging on the walls and slid her hand over the dresser. She stopped in front of the window.

_Please don't let her open it,_ thought Cassandra.

"You don't seem to understand that we all did this because we care about you," her mother continued.

"Mom, I don't think you're listening to me," said Cassandra.

Her mother gave her a look. She turned and touched the soft curtains. She seemed to be trying to find something to say.

"It's warm tonight. Why not open the window?" asked her mother.

"No!" said Cassandra. "Eh...that's okay. It's fine."

"Oh come on, it's warm in here." Her mother opened the curtain, and, yes, Drake was still down there.

Drake froze. He couldn't move. Now he'd done it.

Cassandra's mother opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh," said Drake.

"I think you should go home before I call your parents Drake."

"But Mrs. Blane..."

"Go home Drake."

Drake stared up at her. He couldn't do anything else. He turned around and left.

* * *

The next day at school, Cassandra sat down at lunch. Alexa sat down next to her. Cassandra glanced up to see Drake sitting with his friend Scottie a few tables away. She didn't really get to talk to him during health. The teacher really set them to work. She took a bite of her sandwich. She didn't really taste it. She felt miserable. 

"Hey, Cassandra," called Melanie. "We're going to have dance after school today. We really need to get started on stuff for the Homecoming assembly."

"Oh, okay," said Cassandra. Homecoming, she didn't know whether to go or not. She knew she wouldn't have a date. She didn't want to go with anyone but Drake. However, what if he decided to go with someone else? Drake had never not had a date to a dance. What about prom? Was she really going to stay in this slump forever? Surely, Drake would have moved on by then. She just didn't know what to do.

* * *

Drake sat at the Premiere alone. He was completely oblivious to everything around him. Many girls passed by and stared at him, but he didn't care. He wondered if maybe Cassandra didn't miss him anymore. Wouldn't she have tried harder to let her parents see him again? The truth was, he didn't know that she had spent the two hours, after he left her house, arguing with her mother over being able to see him again. He sat separating a bag of gummy bears by color. He thought of when he had showed Josh the gummy bears were making out. He smiled at the memory. Then he remembered that Cassandra's favorite were the white ones. He took those and made a little heart with them. 

"Okay, Drake, girls do that," said Alexa walking over to him.

Drake jumped up in his seat.

"Oh, hi," he said.

"Cassandra's at dance team practice and I was going to meet her here for a movie," said Alexa.

"Oh," said Drake.

"You know...it's not like she knows you're here, so if you happened to see the same movie she was..."

"I can't do that. Her mom hates me enough as it is." He thought back to the night before. Yeah, if she didn't like him before, she definitely hated him now.

"I'm sorry all this is happening Drake," said Alexa. "She really misses you."

Drake's eyes lit up.

"She does?" he asked.

"Yeah..."


	10. Chapter 10

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

I love this next chapter. Want to know what's going on in Cassandra's head? Read on!

* * *

Drake walked through the hallways at school. There were three weeks until Homecoming. He hadn't found a date. He hadn't even been looking for one. He really wanted to go with Cassandra. That didn't seem very likely. Her parents were still as strict as ever. It had been three months and neither had dated each other, or anyone else for that matter. He passed poster after poster advertising Homecoming. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

A week later, Cassandra sat in her room when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" she answered.

"Cassandra," came her grandmother's voice. "Is your mother home?"

"No," said Cassandra.

"Oh, well please let her know your grandfather and I will be coming for a visit next weekend."

"Okay, sure," said Cassandra. She missed her grandmother since her family had moved. She'd be so glad to see her again.

* * *

It was a week before the Homecoming game. That meant they would be announcing the court. Five girls and five guys would make it on court and from there, there would be a guy and a girl chosen for king and queen. Everyone was screaming. Excitement filled the gym. Mr. Height stood in the middle of the gym. 

"...and now the moment you've all been waiting for!" he called. "The court!" Everyone let out a scream. "Okay, okay, quiet down or else you won't hear."

Cassandra sat a few seats in front of Drake. He looked at her intently. He didn't hear the court being announced until...

"Drake Parker!"

Drake stood up and made his way to the gym floor. Josh gave him a thumbs up. He looked in Cassandra's direction and she gave him a small smile. He thought a moment. He'd have to go to Homecoming now. He'd have to have a date too. The problem was, he didn't want any other date but Cassandra.

* * *

"So," said Mrs. Blane when Cassandra sat at home doing her homework. "Who made Homecoming court?" 

"Drake did," said Cassandra, giving her mother a look and ran up to her room.

Her mother sat on the couch. Had she been too hard on her daughter? She was still very upset about not being able to see Drake anymore. No, he wasn't right for her. He'd do nothing but eventually break her heart.

* * *

Cassandra sat in her room. She put in one of the mix CDs she'd made from her collection of albums. She lay on her bed listening for a while until she heard the familiar tune of the Clay Aiken song she kept playing on her guitar lately. 

_If one day you discover him  
Broken down, he's lost everything  
No cars, no fancy clothes to make him who he's not  
The woman at his side is all that he has got_

_Why do you ask him  
Move Heaven and Earth  
To prove his love has worth?_

_Would he walk on water?  
Would he run through fire?  
Would he stand before you  
When it's down to the wire?  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can?  
Is that  
Is that  
Is that  
How you measure a man?_

Her mother wanted her to have someone perfect. She felt smothered. She wanted Drake, and her mother judged him for who he used to be and not how he cared about her. Her mother wanted him to be so many things he wasn't. Cassandra didn't care what he was.

_If by chance all he had to give you  
Was three words wrapped around your finger  
Would that be deep enough  
At the end of everyday?  
And how will you ever know  
If a man is what he says?_

_Why do you ask him  
Move Heaven and Earth  
To prove his love has worth?_

_Would he walk on water?  
Would he run through fire?  
Would he stand before you  
When it's down to the wire?  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can?  
Is that  
Is that  
Is that  
How you measure a man?_

Cassandra was angry with her mother. Drake was who he was, and she didn't care. Why should her mother? Her mother didn't know about when they were in Michigan. He stood before her when he thought a killer might be there. If there had been, he would have been putting his life on the line for her.

_He never gives up  
Let's go of his dreams  
His world goes around  
For his one true belief  
Is that how you know?  
Is that what it means?_

_Hey-ey  
Would he walk on water?  
Would he run through fire?  
Would he stand before you?_

_Will he be your anchor  
When the dark unfolds?  
Will he always love you  
The best that he knows?  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can?  
Is that  
Is that  
Is that  
How you measure a man?_

His dreams were unrealistic. So, what? He was talented. He had a shot. If he didn't make it, then she didn't care. He meant so much to her, and he was true to himself.

_Would he walk on water?  
Would he run through fire?  
Would he stand before you  
When it's down to the wire?  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can?  
Is that  
Is that  
Is that  
How you measure oh-whoa_

_Is that  
Is that  
Is that  
How you measure a man?_

Cassandra stared at the ceiling. Her mom shouldn't measure Drake up in the way that she had. She should have accepted that he made Cassandra happy. Now, she was miserable.

"Cassandra," called her mother. "Your grandparents are here, and it's time for dinner!"

Cassandra turned off her CD player and headed downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

Now what's going to happen? Ready to find out? Read on!

* * *

Drake kicked his backpack near the couch. It was going to be one long weekend. Oh well, at least he could figure out what he was going to do about Homecoming. If he couldn't take Cassandra, what was he going to do? He really didn't want to take anyone else but her. The problem was, he was on court now and had to go. He might not have gone if he wasn't. Things were okay, then again, they didn't go his way.

* * *

Cassandra came downstairs. 

"Cassandra!" said her grandmother giving her a hug.

"Hello Grandma," she replied. Her grandfather gave her a quick hug, and they all sat down to dinner.

"Well," said Cassandra's grandmother. "I hear there's a big dance next weekend. Are you going?"

"I don't think so," said Cassandra.

"Why not?" asked her mother.

"I don't have anyone to go with."

"You'll find someone I'm sure," said her mother.

Cassandra gave her mother a look. She picked up the platter of roast beef and put some on her plate. Then, handed it to her grandfather who was sitting next to her.

"You can't still be upset about the decision your father and I made earlier this summer are you?" asked her mother.

"What decision was that?" asked her grandmother.

"She was seeing a boy who switched from girl to girl very quickly. Although he had been with Cassandra for a while we knew it would only be a matter of time, and we were worried about him possibly taking advantage of her. So, we told her she couldn't see him anymore."

"Well," said her grandmother. "That seems more like a decision Cassandra should make, doesn't it?"

"Excuse me?" asked her mother. "It seems to me as her parents we should protect her."

"Yes," agreed Cassandra's grandfather. "But not to the point where she doesn't control herself ultimately. You're supposed to guide her, not smother her. Besides, I recall someone who fell in love and refused to listen to her parents, but they let her go anyway. Look at her now."

Cassandra's mother sat dumb-struck at her father's reference to her.

"That is completely different. I knew what I was doing. I had good judgement." Cassandra's mother responded.

"And I don't?" asked Cassandra, running from the table. She couldn't take it anymore. She flew up to her bedroom, where she'd isolated herself when she was at home. After slamming the door, she fell onto her bed and cried. After a while she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Your grandma," her grandmother responded.

"Come in," Cassandra replied.

Cassandra's grandmother walked into the room and sat next to Cassandra on the bed.

"So," said her grandmother. "Tell me about this boy. Is he nice? Does he respect you?"

"Yes," said Cassandra. "He's sweet. He respects me and cares about me, but Mom and Dad won't let me see him."

"Do you think he'd date another girl while seeing you?"

Cassandra thought for a moment. She remembered how Sam screamed in the bathroom last year that Drake Parker didn't want her. He wanted someone else, and that was unheard of. He protected her in the woods when he was worried something could harm her. He looked so unhappy in school. It was torturous for the both of them to sit in their classes and barely make eye contact. He had stood throwing rocks at her window until her mother found him and made him leave. He hadn't dated anyone since her parents refused to let her see him. He wouldn't do that to her.

"No," Cassandra replied. "I don't."

"You're very upset. You must care for him a lot."

"Yes," said Cassandra. "He was the first person I was able to tell about how close Matt and I were."

"I see," said her grandmother. "The way you talk about him, it's very obvious he does respect you and would never push you into anything you weren't ready to do."

"He wouldn't," Cassandra replied.

* * *

Neither Cassandra nor her grandmother knew that Mrs. Blane was listening outside the door. She climbed down the stairs and talked with her husband.

* * *

"It must be very hard when you're not allowed to be with someone you love," said Cassandra's grandmother. 

"What?" Cassandra asked. "Grandma, I..."

"You're clearly very upset about this. You must love him."

Cassandra looked at her grandmother. She was right. Cassandra did love him. She had wanted to tell him before. Then, her parents didn't allow her to see him anymore. She wished she could have told him then, but it would only have made things more painful. She kept her hurt inside because she didn't want him to be hurt. Now, it was too much for her to handle.

* * *

"Drake," said Audrey. "Megan and I are going to the store. Josh is at work, and your father is working at the station tonight. Will you be okay alone?" 

"Yes," said Drake.

"Okay, there's food in the fridge if you're hungry. I'll have to pick up something to celebrate you being on court tonight. Congratulations again sweetie."

"Thanks Mom," Drake said. His mother and Megan left, and he turned on the television. He sighed. Everything, even good things, seemed to lead to a problem.

* * *

Cassandra came downstairs, her eyes finally dry. 

"Cassandra," said her mother. "May your father and I speak with you privately?"

"Alright," Cassandra replied and followed them into the kitchen.

"We think we may have been a little hard on you dating Drake," said her father.

"Your grandparents are right. I was in the similar position you were in and had to make a choice," said her mother. "My parents didn't push me to a choice. They told me to look at what was truly important and trust my own judgement. You're my daughter. I should have trusted yours. Besides, you were right, he is kind of like Matt. Maybe that worried me a little too."

"Does this mean...I can see Drake again?" asked Cassandra.

"Yes," her father said, smiling.

Cassandra smiled and hugged her parents.

The doorbell rang and her grandfather walked in.

"Cassandra," said her grandfather. "Someone named Alexa is here to see you."

Cassandra headed out to the living room, and after hugging her grandparents, stepped outside to talk to Alexa.

"Allie!" she cried. "I'm allowed to see Drake again!"

"Really? That's great," her friend replied. "Just in time too. Lately he's been sitting at the Premiere after school playing with gummy bears. The poor kid. You should go see him."

Cassandra went inside and changed. Her mother gave her a nod and she left.

* * *

Cassandra got to the Parker-Nichols' house and stood in front of the door. She could finally be with him again. Wait...what if he had chosen to date someone else because of the Homecoming thing? No, she told herself. Everything she thought of before and everything Alexa told her made her sure he still wanted to be with her. She rang the doorbell. 

Drake got up from the couch and dragged his feet to the door. If it was a salesperson, boy were they going to get it. You don't try to talk a heartbroken seventeen-year-old into buying a vacuum cleaner, that's for sure. He opened the door to find Cassandra standing there.

"Cassie!" Drake said. "What are you doing here? What about your parents? Aren't you going to get in trouble? Why are you..." He stopped short when she kissed him. He pulled her close. Oh, he had missed this. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him more passionately. He wasn't the only one who missed it. They broke apart and she snuggled into his arms. "Um..." he said. "Did you want to come in?"

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So," said Drake. "What are you doing here?"

"My parents finally agreed to let me see you again," Cassandra replied.

"They did?" asked Drake. He breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a while. He hadn't dated anyone in that time. It made him realize he wanted to be with her and only her.

"I didn't think they were going to, but after my grandparents reminded them of what they were like..."

"What?" asked Drake. "Your parents not right for each other?"

"When my parents were in high school they were in love. My mom wanted to marry my dad. My grandparents didn't tell them no, but they didn't tell them yes either. They told my mom to think about what was important to her, and she chose my dad."

"Wow," said Drake. "I didn't think your mom would be like that."

"Yeah," said Cassandra. "That's why there was such an age difference between Matt and me. They had him when they were pretty young."

"Huh, yeah, that makes sense. I'm just glad we're finally allowed to see each other again...um, want to go to Homecoming with me?"

"Who else could I possibly go with?" Cassandra replied.

Drake smiled.

"...want to go to the Premiere and tell everybody the good news?" asked Drake.

"Sure Drake," laughed Cassandra.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you realize Cassandra's parents only did this because they do care about her. Yes, Christopher was a jerk to do it to Drake and Cassandra. Everything's better now though. By the way, there's still four chapters of this story left, so don't go away!

I do have the sequel to this one written up (yeah, it's a series), but before I post that I have a different story I'd like to post. This one has nothing to do with this series. I also have a concept spinning in my head for a Christmas story.


	12. Chapter 12

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

I'm glad you guys were begging me to get them back together, and then were happy when they got back together. That means your connecting with the characters. Which means I wrote them well. At least that's why I _hope_ you guys are leaving reviews like that, lol. Still a few more things to wrap up. A side note: closure between Drake and Cassandra's parents will not come until the third story in the series, so don't wait for it in this one. It'll be in the next one. I wasn't going to split it up. Then I realized I should or I'd probably have a bit of trouble working on the next story. So, not in here. Just warning you. This one is mostly closure between Drake and Cassandra. After this, three more chapters. Oh yeah, another side note: I love Alexa's character. :-)

* * *

Josh wiped the counter where some soda had spilled. Drake had been so unhappy when he left. There had to be something he could do for him. He looked around. He saw Helen making her rounds around the theater. He saw Scottie arguing with Crazy Steve. He saw Trevor, Scottie's brother, trying to get a date with a cute girl. He saw Mindy writing a letter to her pen pal. He saw Drake walking in with his arm around Cassandra...wait a minute! 

"Drake!" yelled Josh.

"Oh, hi Josh," Drake called back.

"What happened?" asked Josh, still yelling across the lobby.

"Her parents relented!" Drake yelled back. Cassandra turned red. Her boyfriend and boyfriend's brother yelling at each other across the lobby of the Premiere was drawing all attention toward them.

"That's great!" Josh yelled.

"Would you two stop yelling? Some people are trying to write here!" yelled Mindy from her table.

Josh walked over to Drake and Cassandra.

"You're finally back together again!" Josh exclaimed, still yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Josh!" said Drake. "Dude, we can hear you. You're right in front of us!"

"Oh, yeah," said Josh. "This is great. Just in time for Homecoming too."

"Yeah," said Drake. "I'm glad. This is going to be the best year ever."

Mindy walked over to them.

"I see all is well," said Mindy.

"Yep," said Cassandra.

"I trust you're both back to normal then," said Mindy.

"Yeah, horrible girl," replied Drake.

"Yes, Drake's back to normal," said Mindy.

Trevor walked over.

"You know," he said. "Some girls don't appreciate compliments."

"Is that why your cheek is red?" asked Josh.

"I guess so," responded Trevor. "Hey, you guys are back together." Trevor hadn't exactly been helpful to Drake while he wasn't allowed to date Cassandra. Mainly because most of the time he forgot about it.

"Yes Trevor," said Drake, a bit sarcastically. "We are."

Alexa came running into the theater.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Alexa. "I looked at Drake's house but you weren't there."

"Sorry," replied Cassandra. "Everything worked out though."

"Yeah, that's good," said Alexa. "I was hoping it would when you told me your parents were going to let you see Drake again."

"Hey," said Drake. "She knew first?"

"She was there five seconds after my parents gave in," said Cassandra.

"Well," said Alexa. "If you're going to Homecoming now, you're going to need a dress."

"You weren't going to go?" asked Drake.

"No," said Cassandra.

"Why not?" asked Drake.

"Can we talk about this later?" asked Cassandra. Everyone around her made her kind of nervous and there were some things she wanted to tell Drake privately.

"Okay," he said.

"Tomorrow we're going dress hunting," said Alexa. "We'll find you the perfect dress."

"A week before Homecoming?" asked Josh.

"It shall be done!" Alexa replied.

* * *

Alexa and Cassandra covered every store in the mall that sold dresses. They made sure to try stores where they kept track of who bought what dress from each school. 

"I don't know if I'll find a dress Alexa," said Cassandra. "There's only a week to Homecoming. A lot of them are probably gone."

"Oh, come on," said Alexa. "We'll find one."

Cassandra stopped in front of a store. A gorgeous pink dress stood in the window. She was sure someone else from their school would have it already.

"It doesn't hurt to ask," said Alexa and dragged Cassandra into the store.

"I wondered about that dress in the window?" Cassandra asked the salesperson.

"Oh," said the salesperson. "Yes, let me see."

She took it down and checked the size.

"Would you like to try it on?" asked the salesperson.

"Yes," said Cassandra. She went into the dressing room and slipped the dress on. It felt pretty good. She looked in the mirror. It looked really nice on her. She came out to show Alexa.

"Oh my gosh, you look great," said Alexa. "You have to get that one."

The salesperson was busying herself with the book of dresses purchased.

"Lucky you, no one's bought that dress from your school yet," she said.

Cassandra quickly paid for the dress. She knew it was going to cost a lot. She was paying for time and how nice it looked. She didn't care though. She and Alexa finally went home.

"Remember," said Alexa. "We're all meeting at my house next Saturday at 3:30. Our reservations are for 4:30."

"Okay,"said Cassandra. She was glad everything was finally working out. Her parents finally let her see Drake again, and Homecoming was drawing near. She had her dress and everything was going well.

* * *

Drake and Cassandra walked out of the movie they had just seen and sat at a table. 

"Drake," said Cassandra. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, about what?" he asked.

"Remember when you asked me about Homecoming and I said I'd tell you later? The thing is, I didn't want to go to Homecoming with anyone else. I didn't want to go without a date, because if I saw you there I wouldn't have been able to deal with it."

"You know," said Drake. "Up until you walked in my door the other day, I was dateless for Homecoming. I didn't want to go with anyone else either. I hadn't planned on going before I got on court either."

"To be honest I was worried you were going to go with someone else."

"Cassie, there's no one else I want to go with."

"Well," said Cassandra. "I guess none of that really matters now."

"Nope," said Drake. They felt things were fine between them now. They were both finally happy again.


	13. Chapter 13

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

This chapter is pretty short. Hmm, there's still a huge chunk left in the last two chapters.

* * *

Everyone sat at the assembly on Friday. They all couldn't wait for the king and queen to be announced and then be out of there. The weekend would finally begin. The dance team finished their routine, and there was a lot of whistling coming from the guys in the gym. The girls hurried back into their seats to hear the announcment. Cassandra gave Drake a peck on the cheek when she sat down. No one was really surpised that Drake made court. After all, he was the most popular guy in school as far as the girls were concerned, but everyone wondered if he could make king. 

"Okay," called Mr. Height. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for. Could I please have the court come down to the gym floor? Drake climbed down the bleachers with the rest of the court and stood in the middle of the gym.

"Alright," said Mr. Height. "Now, we're ready to announce your Homecoming king. You all voted earlier this week. Your Homecoming king is...Drake Parker!"

The gym erupted in screams. One of the members of Student Council handed Drake a crown. He laughed and put it on. Things were going great now. He had Cassandra back, and he'd made Homecoming king. Things just couldn't get any better.

* * *

Practically everyone at school had shown up to the Homecoming game. Drake and Cassandra sat up in the bleachers. They were both glad to be together again.

Drake had been thinking for a long time about what he wanted to tell Cassandra. The problem was, he didn't know when to tell her. He wanted to tell her at the right time, but he didn't know when the right time would be. He hadn't seen her parents for a long time either. He was going to pick her up to take her to Alexa's tomorrow, and he was worried about how they would treat him.

Cassandra glanced up at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, not really," he replied. "I'm just kind of nervous about your parents seeing me tomorrow is all."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "They told me it was my choice now, and my choice is you. Besides, they treat guests in their home with respect. Except door-to-door salespeople."

"Okay," Drake laughed.

"By the way," Cassandra said. "They'd like you to come to dinner next Saturday."

"What?" he asked.

"Drake, it'll be fine."

"I want to believe that."

"It will," she replied. "They _want_ you to come over for dinner. Everything will be fine."

Cheers erupted around them as the home team scored a touchdown.

"Okay," Drake said. He could tell Cassandra really wanted this. He knew she just wanted her parents to like him. They'd see soon whether it would happen or not.


	14. Chapter 14

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

Okay, this is the longest chapter in this entire fanfiction. I sat deleting and rewriting dialogue at the end of this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. There's still one more chapter to go after this one.

* * *

"Hey Drake!" yelled Josh, banging on the bathroom door. 

"Can't hear you Josh. The shower's running!" called Drake through the door.

"Drake Parker! You can hear me, so hurry up! I need to shower before I go pick up Mindy!"

Josh heard the water stop running and the door opened. Drake stood there grinning.

"Good afternoon Josh," said Drake.

"You're in a good mood," said Josh.

"Why shouldn't I be? I did pretty well on that test this week, I'm Homecoming king, and I get to take the prettiest girl in school to the dance tonight. What could be better?" Drake headed to his room to get ready.

Josh stood there staring after Drake. Boy, he was in a good mood. Josh stepped into the bathroom and got in the shower. They were supposed to be at Alexa's house at 3:30. It was almost 1:30, meaning both guys had to get moving to pick up their girlfriends before then.

Drake stepped into his bedroom and dried his hair with a towel. He combed it and dried it some more. After combing it again he pulled off the sweat pants and t-shirt he'd been wearing and put on his pants and shirt. He wrapped his tie around his neck, that his mom would tie for him downstairs. He pulled his black jacket on and headed downstairs.

"Mom!" he said.

"Hmm?" she asked. "Oh Drake, you look so handsome."

"Thanks Mom. Uh, could you tie my tie?"

"Sure sweetie." She tied and adjusted it for him.

Josh came downstairs with his hair completely dry and all his clothes on. He had managed to tie his tie himself.

"Oh Josh," said Audrey. "You look handsome too. Oh, just wait until prom. You'll both look so wonderful."

Josh hopped into his car to pick Mindy up. Drake sat in his car for a second. This would be the first time in a long time that he saw Cassandra's parents. The thought frightened him a bit. He glanced at the clock on his car. It was 2:15. He was supposed to be at Cassandra's at 2:30. He started the car and headed toward her house.

Outside the door of the Blane household, he paused again. Everything was okay now. They were allowed to see each other again. He rang the doorbell.

In a moment or two, someone he didn't recognize answered.

"Oh, hello," said an older looking man. "You must be Drake. Come right in, and have a seat."

Drake stepped inside the house.

"I'm Cassandra's grandfather," said the older man, giving Drake a wink.

Drake remembered Cassandra telling him about how her grandparents reminded her parents of what they were like when they were a little younger than Drake and Cassandra. He sat down on the couch. Cassandra's grandfather sat down next to him.

"So," he said. "You must be the young man who stole my granddaughter's heart."

"Uh," said Drake. He wasn't really sure how to respond to this. Stole her heart? "Well, I'm pretty sure she likes me," said Drake.

"That was very obvious when we first got here last week," said Cassandra's grandfather. "She seemed quite upset when the topic was brought up. Anyway, Cassandra's mother and grandmother are out shopping and her father is still at work. I was supposed to ask whether you were coming to dinner next weekend though."

"Oh," said Drake. "Yes, I am."

Cassandra walked down the stairs. Drake turned around.

"Wow," he said. "You...you look beautiful."

"Thank you Drake," Cassandra replied, her cheeks turning a bright red. "You look great too."

"Well," said Cassandra's grandfather. "You two have a good time."

Cassandra and Drake walked out to the car. Drake opened the door for her and helped her fit her dress inside. If he slammed the door on it, he knew she'd kill him. Drake walked around and slid into the driver's seat.

"I didn't expect to meet your grandfather," said Drake. "He seemed pretty nice."

"Yeah," said Cassandra. "I don't know why my parents weren't around. I guess they think they'll see you next week. I think they're a little embarrassed about what they did."

"Oh," said Drake. He turned onto the street where Alexa lived and parked his car. He got out and went around to help Cassandra out of the car. They walked up the sidewalk to the house and rang the doorbell. Alexa's mother opened the door.

"Hello Cassandra!" she said. "My you look lovely. Come on around the back. We're taking pictures outside."

Drake and Cassandra followed Alexa's mother around the house into the backyard.

"Hey," said Josh. "You two finally got here."

"Oh, yeah," said Drake. He felt a bit distanced from everything now. He remembered what Cassandra's grandfather had said. Stolen her heart. He was still confused.

Alexa's mother arranged them all into several different poses until she ran out of film in her camera.

"Okay," she said. "The limo is here. You all have fun."

Alexa, her date Greg, Josh, Mindy, Drake and Cassandra all climbed into the limo and headed to the restaurant.

Alexa had chosen the restaurant, and it was a nice one. Josh looked at the prices listed on the menu. Not outrageously expensive but not very cheap either. He was glad he had a job.

The waiter came by and they all ordered. It took some time for the food to come. By then it was about 5:30. The dance started at seven, so they still had time. They ate and talked. Josh was talking to Greg about some video game. Alexa looked slightly annoyed at this. Mindy tried to engage her in conversation, but Alexa was too preoccupied trying to get her date to look in her direction. Drake and Cassandra sat there smiling at their friends as they annoyed each other. They had finished eating and Drake slid his hand over Cassandra's. She accepted it and they sat there holding hands under the table like little kids as Alexa tried to get Greg's attention. Mindy looked at Drake and Cassandra.

"It's hopeless," said Mindy and finished her dinner.

* * *

They all arrived at the dance a little before 7:00. Drake slid his crown onto his head. 

"How do I look?" he asked Cassandra.

"Great," she replied as she adjusted his crown.

They walked inside and talked with their friends.

Christopher approached Drake and Cassandra.

"Um," said Christopher.

"Yes Chris?" asked Cassandra.

"Um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I was jealous and didn't realize it hurt you that much Cassandra. Drake kinda got you fair and square. So, I'm sorry." He walked away.

"Wow," said Drake. "I wasn't expecting that."

"No," said Cassandra. "I guess he really did feel bad."

* * *

At about 9:00 the DJ played a Zero Gravity song. Drake loved Zero Gravity, but given the circumstances, it made him think of when he abandoned Cassandra to go to a concert with Sam because he couldn't deal with seeing Cassandra all night because he had still liked her. He had been a jerk. He did love her, but was that enough? He debated in his mind. She had taken him back after her played "Always." He felt he had deserved a slap across his face. He still felt he probably deserved it. Maybe her parents had been right. Maybe he didn't deserve her. 

Drake walked outside for a moment. He sat down on a bench, pulled the crown off his head and put his head in his hands. What was he doing? Cassandra deserved someone so much better than him. He wrestled with his thoughts.

"Drake?" called Cassandra. She found him and sat down beside him. "What's the matter?"

"Cassie..." he said. He glanced up at her. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to do what his heart told him, but he didn't even know what that was. His thoughts kept drifting from how much he cared about her to the fact that he was starting to believe he didn't deserve her.

Cassandra looked at him with her eyes full of concern.

"Drake?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"No," said Drake. "I feel like an idiot. What are you doing with me?"

"Why? Drake, what's the matter?" Cassandra pleaded. He was suddenly acting very strange.

"I can't believe you took me back last year. After what I did to you."

"Drake, I've forgiven you for that. Don't worry about it."

"Cassie, I can't forget about it. I hurt you. Even though we weren't dating. I'm scared that I'll do it again. I'm starting to think your parents were right. I don't deserve you. You could do so much better." He turned the crown in his hands.

"Why are you all of a sudden bringing this up?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I just heard that song and remembered. It makes me hate myself." He was really upset with himself now. He'd made her cry. "I care too much about you to let you make a mistake like staying with me."

"Drake," said Cassandra. "You're...you're not breaking up with me..."

"I don't want to. I care about you. I don't know what to do though. I don't want you to get hurt."

"If I get hurt, I get hurt. It's life. I'll deal with it," she told him.

"Cassie," he said. "Don't do this. I love you." Whoops, that wasn't supposed to come out.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you," he said. There was no way around it. He had said it, and he meant it. He just felt she should be with someone else.

"Drake," she said. "I...I love you too."

"You do?" he asked her. He wasn't expecting this.

"That's all I need Drake," she said. "...is for you to love me. It's enough. That's what outlasts everything. I don't care about what anyone else thinks now. I knew I didn't have anything to worry about after those three weeks in Michigan."

"What?" he asked.

"When you and Josh thought there was a killer," she replied. "Granted, it was a deer, but you guys thought we were really in trouble. You stood in front of me. If it had been a killer you would have died before you let him get me. Even though Mindy and I were pretty sure it was an animal, I still knew you cared about me. Besides, you listened to me when I needed someone. There are things I've told you that I can't tell anyone else. I don't care if your grades aren't that high and your dreams seem unrealistic to some people. You care about me, and now I know you love me. That's all I'm ever going to need Drake. Now you know I love you too, and I'm not letting you go that easily."

Drake looked at her. She spoke to him with such sincerity that he wasn't expecting it. Well, she had been right. He would have died for her that night. It was odd, he was so willing to be hurt for her. He'd never felt that way before. Of course, he'd never loved anyone that way before.

"You really want me?" he asked.

"Yes Drake," she said.

"I never knew you felt that way," said Drake. "For a while I thought you thought I was dumb. Not doing that well in school and reacting that way to a deer."

"No Drake," she said. "I know you're smart, but you just don't do your homework or study, and I already told you how I feel about the deer incident."

"I guess that's it then," said Drake. "If you still want me."

Cassandra smiled and kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Drake and Josh characters belong to their proper owners. I did create some characters for this fanfiction. "Measure of a Man" is sung by Clay Aiken. It was written by Steve Morales, Cathy Dennis, and David Seige. Any other songs mentioned also belong to their proper owners. Because you all know how much I love sticking lyrics in these things.

Final chapter. Let's see how their night ends.

* * *

Cassandra and Drake walked back into the dance. 

"I'll be right back," she said. She ran off in one direction, while Josh approached Drake in another.

"So," said Josh. "How's your night been?"

"I finally told her," said Drake.

"Really what'd she say?"

"That she loves me too."

"Awesome," said Josh. "Now, you better mean that when you say it to her."

"I do Josh. More than I thought I did before."

Cassandra came back up to the two guys. She slipped her arm into Drake's as she snuggled against his shoulder. He loved it when she did that. They walked into the crowd.

Josh watched them. He hoped that they'd make it. Not just through high school but even farther. Drake cared about her so much. He'd changed a lot for her. He was still lazy and didn't like to study, but he gave up random girls every week and started doing little things for her. He took the focus off of himself. Cassandra cared about him a lot as well. Josh sighed and turned around to find Mindy.

* * *

At about 11:00, just as the dance was dying down, the DJ came over the microphone. 

"Okay," called the DJ. "This last song is a dedication. Normally, I don't do this for the last song, but this little lady was pretty convincing. Now, this is a song that goes out to Drake...from Cassie."

Drake turned and stared at her. Not because she'd dedicated the last song to him, but because she'd told the DJ to use Cassie in front of everyone. He realized it was because she cared. It was her way of showing him what he meant to her. He knew how hard it was for her to hear it. Even though she told him the year before that he was allowed to call her that, it was still hard for her to hear.

The music came on softly. Cassandra slid into Drake's arms. He held her protectively as they danced.

_When the world wasn't upside down  
I could take all the time I had  
But I'm not gonna wait when a moment can vanish so fast  
'Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back_

_Lift me up  
In your eyes  
If you told me this is what Heaven is  
Well, you'd be right  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night_

It was the Clay Aiken song they'd heard the night in the car after Drake played for Cassandra. The song meant a lot to them for that reason, and the words meant a lot as well.

_When the answer to all my dreams  
Is as close as a touch away  
Why am I here holding back  
What I'm trying to say?_

_Lift me up  
In your eyes  
If you told me this is what Heaven is  
Well, you'd be right  
Hold me close  
To your heart  
I would go with you to the ends of the earth  
And we'll fly  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night_

Drake held her tighter. Cassandra cuddled closer to him.

_This is the night  
Where we capture forever  
And all our tomorrows begin  
After tonight we will never be lonely again_

_Lift me up  
In your eyes  
If you told me this is what Heaven is  
Well, you'd be right  
Hold me close  
To your heart  
I would go with you to the ends of the earth  
And we'll fly  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night..._

* * *

That's the end...until the next story in the series. Is it obvious that I love "This is the Night"? Anyway,the next story is "Collide" (Howie Day! yay!). I won't be posting it right away though. First, I will post a fanfiction that has nothing to do with this series. That'll be called "Are You a Good Witch or a Bad Witch?". Look for it. Then I've got a plan for a Christmas story. So look for that after Thanksgiving or in December. 


End file.
